


Happy New Year

by heymachupicchu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymachupicchu/pseuds/heymachupicchu
Summary: 前任提及，微量抹布提及，其他人物/51暗示，PTSD87/51OOC，装模作样写了点剧情只是为了开车，情商在线以及潜行偷听技能满点的87，有毛病的51





	Happy New Year

他把87带到自己的办公室，从背对门的椅子上拿走一摞文件。

“咖啡还是茶？”

87选了咖啡，在椅子坐下，盯着桌上的盆栽植物看了一会儿，视线慢慢从房间里的每件物品上扫过。

夹在电脑上的便签纸，写了一半的报告，堆在桌子上摇摇欲坠的文件，墙上的简报，奖章，合照，奖章，更多文件，档案夹，还没来得及还回物证室的证据袋，越南餐馆的外卖菜单……

他仿佛看到87的大脑里有个处理器正把收集到的数据分类，打上编号，存档。他知道对方没漏掉任何细节。他早该想到的，什么人会习惯用那种眼神看人呢？

他又有赤身裸体站在人群里的感觉了。

他把档案分成两堆，推到87面前，让87先看，然后走出来。他站在咖啡机边，拿出一个纸杯放在机器下，按下按键，机器嗡嗡响了十几秒钟，液体从下方出口流出来。他扭头看了一眼自己办公室里一动不动的背影，又马上回过头。

“嘿，瞧你这脸色。”汉克拍他肩膀。“把谁杀了？”

汉克朝他办公室抬了抬下巴。“很难搞？”

“能搞定。”他条件反射地说。然后他心不在焉地聊了几句，听到汉克离开前叫他放轻松。

没错，他得放轻松。他换上第二个杯子，对着再次嗡嗡响起来的咖啡机深呼吸。

他想给卡拉打个电话。这会儿他愿意承认自己需要她。

 

事情是怎么搞成这样的？

一开始是因为酒精。当然了，总是因为酒精。

 

让他的记忆回到那天晚上。

 

音乐很吵，灯光很暗，坐在他对面的一个女孩对另一个女孩喊了句什么，他觉得她们是在谈论某个人。他和另外几个人商量要不要一起去看下星期的球赛，不知道什么原因，他出了一会儿神。

“所以你……嘿！康纳！”他们停下来瞪他。

“啊，抱歉。”他赶紧问：“你刚才说什么？”

他在这儿干嘛呢？

这个问题当时从他的脑子里蹦出来。

看起来是因为朋友邀请了他。他们都很可爱，都很喜欢他。他们那晚给他打电话，几个声音一起在电话里冲他大喊大叫，让他一定要来，说很久没碰面，大家都想他。

接到电话时他正开着车从卡姆斯基家往自己的公寓走。

那天晚餐和平时一样，卡姆斯基一直在发牢骚，克洛伊给他们添沙拉，帮他们把鱼肉分进餐盘。最后一道菜撤下，卡姆斯基把箭头对准他，举杯祝贺他又度过了平平无奇的一年。克洛伊在卡姆斯基开始挖苦他以前站起来，俯身亲了亲卡姆斯基的额头，搂着卡姆斯基的肩膀问他想要什么甜点。卡姆斯基选了苹果派，安静了一阵子，问他假期有什么安排。

“他怀疑自己老了。”克洛伊送他离开时说。“他有点担心这个。”

他笑着说他明白。

“他爱你。他喜欢你回来看他。”

他说他会常来，还说他也爱他们。

他们拥抱了一会儿，克洛伊拥抱他的方式让他觉得自己还是那个被她牵着手领进这栋屋子的9岁男孩。

然后他低下头，让克洛伊亲他的额头。

“真的不和我们一起去吗？”克洛伊问，她和卡姆斯基要去法国南部度假。她知道他要休假到新年后。

他撒了个谎，说已经和朋友有安排。

他上了车，挥挥手，看着后照镜里的克洛伊越来越小。就在那时，他接到了电话。他想了想，两分钟前他才答应克洛伊要多和朋友碰面，于是他对电话那头说好的，他马上来。

所以他现在在这儿。

 

他和一个女孩聊了一会儿天。喝完两杯酒，他后知后觉地意识到其他人想让他们试试看，而她可能有点喜欢他。

啊，另一个问题。

关于他的性取向，他没有故意隐瞒，但也从没想要对朋友提起它。没那个必要吧，他是说，反正他从不跟朋友约会。

况且也没什么值得提的。

从大学算起，他有过几段关系，都开始得很不错，也都很快变得平淡，双方客气地说再见，成了好友列表里永远不会再亮起的头像。最后一任是个例外，那位实习外科医生突然提出分手时抢过他的手机删了自己的所有社交账号，说从此不想再看见他。他不明白为什么会这样，他们甚至从没吵过架。他从不跟约会对象吵架。于是他说他很抱歉，也许他们确实该冷静一段时间，结果对方看起来更生气了，也真的再没联系过他。

大概三四年前，他意识到他可能只是不适合跟人建立关系。有些人就是不适合人群，不适合毫无间隙的友谊，不适合恋爱，不适合婚姻，不适合任何形式的亲密。他跟卡拉谈了谈，卡拉说理解他。是的，他仍拜访他的心理医生，三个月一次，卡拉会把账单寄给卡姆斯基的助理，随赠一通给克洛伊的电话。

他喜欢卡拉，喜欢和她聊天，不过他不喜欢他的心理医生一直认为他需要被特殊照顾。但他偷听过克洛伊接电话，他知道他不可能有勇气摆脱卡拉。克洛伊的眼泪是这世界上最让他害怕的东西。

想到这里他又喝了一点酒。

有时他们会让他感到压力。他希望他们明白，他一直懂得爱。他爱周围善待他的人，也知道很多人爱他。他爱他的工作，他喜欢集中注意力，观察，收集证据，推理，解决问题，还喜欢追击目标时的危险和刺激，工作需要加班，但同事友善，各行其事的氛围让他感到很愉快。他生活规律，阅读，健身，旅行，喂流浪猫，养热带鱼，在家每星期只喝一瓶威士忌，不吸烟，定期和朋友见面，他很肯定他的生活比这个城市里95%的人健康。

他也享受性。日常生活中他不喜欢被触碰，是因为他认为人与人相处应该保持适当距离。但在另一种场景里，他喜欢光滑的皮肤，也喜欢裸露的身体。他跟卡拉谈过很多次，性对他来说是件美妙的事，绝不只意味着疼痛、控制、流血、鞭打、恳求、黑暗的房间、锁链、体液的气味和歇斯底里的情绪。

他喜欢做爱。第一次对卡拉承认这个的时候他19岁，那会儿他还很腼腆，而卡拉又是个漂亮的年轻女人，所以卡拉花了差不多一整年时间才让他把这句话说出来。然后呢？他努力地约会。

但他所做的一切努力都没能使情况好转。他们还是不信任他。

他能怎么办？

他想了一会儿，觉得仍旧没有答案。思考这种问题还不如找个人搞一次。

他喜欢做爱。他喜欢人的体温，喜欢亲吻、抚摸、体液交换、伴侣脸上沉溺快感的表情，以及其他所有在一场性爱中必然会发生的事。

他感到身体微微发热，于是又喝了一点酒。

他也喜欢酒精。

“我跟你们打赌，他只喜欢男人。”他听到一个刚回到座位上的女孩对其他人说，她脸上有种又气又笑的奇怪表情。

他定了定神才意识到她说的不是自己。刚才那一下他有点紧张，他不喜欢别人谈论他喜欢什么。当然事实上从没有人当着他的面谈论过这个，但他假想过。他常假想一些会让自己感到羞耻的场景。

他盯着她们交头接耳，酒精使他很快重新放松。他可能喝得太多，因为他发现他在跟一个不熟的人聊天，他想不起是怎么开始的。

他开始东张西望。有个男人独自坐在吧台，他看到了对方侧脸的轮廓。

哦，好吧。他有点兴趣地想，是那种即使只看背影都知道很性感的抢手货。

他喝着酒，打量对方。男人的轮廓很漂亮，皮肤在吧台的灯下泛着光，他猜摸上去的手感很好，露在外面的小臂肌肉结实，引人遐想。

他松了松衣领，想象自己压在男人身上，撕开衣服，从喉结一路舔到结实的小腹。他的小腹跟着一阵发烫。他猜男人会有腹肌，他会用手指抚摸它，用牙齿咬它，听男人随着他的抚摸发出呻吟，他想象自己把手指插进男人的头发，弄乱它，在他们接吻的时候揪紧它……

那人突然转过来，看向他的方向。他淡定地继续喝酒，他知道对方看不清自己。很快，男人的视线移开了。

他又喝了口酒，然后做了个决定。

 

这就是为什么没多久后他也坐在吧台边了。

他特意等到其他人的注意力散开才走过来。87——是啊，当然就是他——有双深灰色眼睛，不说话时显得有点冷峻，是他喜欢的类型。他们以一种双方心知肚明的方式开了头，至少在他看来是这样。这种时候谁会真的只想找个人聊天呢？

87的声音很好听，他觉得很适合用来呻吟。他们聊天时，87的手自然地搭在吧台上，他心不在焉地应着对方的话，想象那双手臂抱紧自己。他知道接下来某个时候他会开始抚摸87，他们会接吻，他会用自己的身体去感受布料下的这具身体。

他直觉87在床上会很强势，这具身体也比表面上看起来的更有力和强壮。一个像87这样的人可以轻而易举地杀死他，想到这里他喉咙一阵发痒，感到兴奋，还感到自己需要更多酒精。他希望87粗暴点，这晚他需要的是一场粗暴的性。

他又喝了一口酒。

他没想好要不要提出那些可能吓到对方的要求，87看起来很难被吓到，但也许他还是谨慎点最好。他可以坐在对方腰上自己来，他会允许87射在他嘴里，他脸上，或者任何87喜欢的地方。他不经常叫，但如果87喜欢，他可以叫给他听。他的车就在外面，他们可以先在他的车里搞一次……几次都行。

他们喝了双份的波摩25，然后是双份的克莱利士。他说了很多话，回想起来，除了最开始，后来可能一直都是他在不停地说，87只是回答。他不想说那么多话，但只要他一闭嘴，他们就会陷入沉默。87不像是会因为沉默而觉得尴尬的人，他也不是，但他受不了有人用那种若有所思的眼神长时间地注视自己。说真的，要不是这家伙实在性感得要命，他何必忍受这个呢？

他知道了87不是本地人，住在邻近一个街区，87去过很多地方，他猜87的工作需要经常出差。他没问其他的，他不想知道得太多。也许他们还应该再聊一会儿，但他有点不耐烦了。

他决定冒个险，他问：“为什么我们不直接上床呢？”

87对他微微一笑，拿起外套站起来。

出门时他仍在眩晕。这人明白自己很有魅力，也很懂得怎样散发魅力。当然也可能是因为酒精。他真的喝得太多了。

一走到阴影里，他们就开始疯狂地接吻。终于摸到87的身体让他兴奋得难以自已，他用手摩擦布料，感受底下饱满的肌肉，很快又扯开衬衣把手伸进去抚摸对方的胸肌，他吮吸87的舌头，咬他的嘴唇，舔他的喉结，继续撕扯他的衣服。87也在对他做同样的事，他感到对方和他一样兴奋。真是棒极了。

他打开车门，他们缠在一起，倒进后座，他如愿地压在87身上和对方接吻。他的呼吸很快，心跳得更快，下腹发热，全身都在发热，他感到口渴，极度的干渴，外面很冷，车里的空调刚开始运转，但他觉得这里热得让他冒汗。87也在出汗，他抓着87的手臂，舔了舔嘴唇，问对方想不想让他口交。87流汗的样子很性感，他想看到更多。87可能说了句什么，但他没听清楚，他整个人都陷在酒精为他编织出的粘稠炙热的糖浆般的东西里，所有念头在他脑子里都是一闪而过。

87按住他的后脑跟他接吻，他们的呼吸都火热，他觉得自己要被烫伤了。87的手在他的身体上移动，用力挤压他的身体，那种力量让他亢奋，他已经感觉到接下来发生的会比他预期的更多。他抚摸87腰上的肌肉，在87身上扭动自己的身体，他问87什么时候才打算操他。87抱住他翻身，他的头撞到门上，感到疼痛，他叫了出来，87上来吻住他，说他可以等会儿再叫。哦，好吧，好吧，他喜欢87的舌头，那时他在想，如果对方知道该干什么，一切都可以交给对方。他喜欢疼痛，喜欢对方做决定，他只想被彻底地打开，被粗暴地进入。

也许他说了不想要前戏。这有可能，他有时确实会这样。87很快开始脱他的衣服，手伸进来寻找入口。他找出润滑剂和安全套，87帮了他剩下所有的忙。把他脱光以后87跪在他腿间，和他接吻，爱抚他大腿上的皮肤，他发出舒服的呻吟和喘息。他扭动着身体适应对方的手指，用哽咽的声音催促。“就这样吧。”他记得自己不耐烦地连声说。87终于挤进来时他叫了出来，疼痛让他把腿夹得很紧，他全身的肌肉都在颤抖，同时他搂着87的肩膀要对方进得更深。

从这里开始记忆就是断断续续的了。因为他们搞得太疯狂，而他又喝了太多。

酒精和快感让他丧失了理智，他讲了很多话，他并不都记得。

他记得的是他请87操他，狠狠地操他，他说他需要87更用力一点。他用腿勾着87的腰，把87的脖子拉下来和他接吻，用手指玩弄对方的舌头，咬着87的喉结称赞他性感。有一阵子87抱着他，捏着他大腿上的肌肉，向上顶他，撞他的敏感点，那种快感强烈得让他害怕。他叫得很大声，87太用力，他感到疼痛，但他需要的就是这样的疼痛。

他记得他们在强烈的快感中高潮了，他身上湿透，脸上还有被操出来的眼泪，几乎虚脱，但他很快活。

他那时的感受是什么？他觉得他爱上这个男人了。

喝醉过的人都明白这种感觉。

那一刻，这男人比之前的任何时刻更迷人，比他见过的任何人更性感。他的身体还在因快感颤抖，87抚摸他的背，亲吻他的脸，用温柔的声音跟他讲话，他心里充满对这个男人的爱。这太棒了，这就是他要的那个人，他希望每天都能跟这个人在自己床上做爱。

他真的这么想了，至于有没有说出来他就不敢肯定了。他们抱在一起，很久都没说话，他怀疑自己甚至睡着了一会儿。

他还记得什么？他记得自己亲吻对方，他们汗湿的额头贴在一起，他用那种清醒时绝对不会有的声音说他感到满足和快乐，他要的就是这个。

是的，就是那种婊子般的语气。很符合他那晚婊子般的行为。

 

这很糟吗？不，更糟的还在后面。

 

第二天中午他在自己公寓的床上醒来，感到头痛、恶心、口渴、全身酸痛，于是他知道自己前晚又喝多了，说不定也又乱搞了。

他大脑一片空白，扶着墙走进浴室，趴在马桶上试着呕吐。地板上有水迹，他困惑了一下，然后就忽视了它。他努力地干呕，喉咙一阵阵紧缩，胃里翻涌，但他把自己搞得眼泪都快不受控制地掉出来了还没能吐出来。他觉得自己快死了。

他要死在这里了，他趴在马桶上绝望地想。8岁的车祸没能杀了他，18岁的变态男友没能杀了他，之后的一个，两个，三个……无数个嫌犯也没能杀了他，最后他要孤独地死在自己家的马桶上了，身边连只等着吃掉他尸体的猫都没有。

终于他放弃了。他喝了很多水，决定等下回床上继续睡，这是宿醉的另一条出路。他在莲蓬头下闭着眼睛，扶着墙站了很久，让热水冲刷他的身体。

慢慢地，头痛消失了。他想起来了。与此同时，一种不安的情绪浮起来，他隐约觉得自己还干了别的什么奇怪的事。

几分钟后他就知道了。他在厨房门口愣住，昨晚遇到的陌生人站在橱柜边朝他露出微笑。老天。昨晚他见到这家伙笑了吗？好像有。这家伙肯定不常笑，可一旦笑起来……

87只围着一条浴巾，在他的厨房里显得很自在。老实说也很性感。要是他只裹着一条浴巾站在陌生人面前他会很不安，比如现在，但不管是谁长成87那样都不该害怕裸露。87手里拿着他昨天出门前在看的书，台子上一杯咖啡冒着热气。

接下来发生了什么？

坦白说他有点慌。他猜自己头天晚上一定是被操得神魂颠倒，要不他不会让自己陷入这种麻烦。他没处理这种情况的经验，可他不想被看出来。于是他顶着87的视线，盯着对方，思考这时让对方走人会不会有点不礼貌。

他脑子里的两个小人开始打架。是的，他不该把陌生人带回家。但事情已经这样了，对吧？

87走过来，很自然地搂住他的腰，很自然地把嘴唇靠过来，叫他康纳，说外面下雪了。

87吻上来时他闭上眼。

他觉得自己可能又搞砸了。

但……他享受着这个亲吻，脑子里回想着刚才87抬起头来注视他的那一幕。87轻轻咬着他的嘴唇，他很快就变得不那么有立场了。一个小人被另一个小人钉死在墙上。他的手在对方发凉的皮肤上抚摸。在87问他中午想吃什么的时候，他把对方拉回了自己床上。

 

他们当然又开始做爱。现在不用酒精他也能找回那个索求无度的婊子。他的意思是，既然对方都已经知道了，他当然就没必要遮遮掩掩的了。

从这时起，他是完全清醒的，所以他没法把接下来几天发生的事归罪于任何东西，比如他最常拿来做借口的压力或者酒精。

 

他们没离开他的公寓。他们做爱，吃饭，洗澡，看电视，睡觉前做爱，醒过来继续做爱。87做过一次饭，他喜欢看87做饭，但冰箱很空，他们不想出门，所以一直叫外卖。他们随时随地都能搞起来。他让87在沙发上搞他，在餐桌上搞他，在厨房搞他，在浴缸里搞他。当然，大多数时候他们还是在床上搞。

他们总是开始得很温柔，但很快变得粗暴。他怂恿87对他做粗暴的事，为了让87弄疼他，他会四肢放松地躺在沙发上，用那种欠操的眼神望着对方，张开赤裸的大腿，把小腿搭在87肩上，然后慢慢滑下来，用脚摩擦对方身上的所有敏感区。他知道怎样叫能让对方更用力地操他。

看电视时他盯着屏幕，把手伸进87的裤子，抚摸它，87想要靠过来亲吻他，他就用另一只手掰正87的脸，要对方专心看电视，还叫87别发出声音。他听着87的呼吸越来越粗，直到它硬起来。他从沙发滑到地毯，跪在87腿间，给87口交。他舔它，含着它，吮吸它，按着87因兴奋而绷紧颤抖的大腿肌肉，让87揪着他的头发在他嘴里射出来。87把他压在地毯上和他接吻，然后抓紧他的腰操他。

可能是因为他们太合拍，有天晚上做到兴奋，他叫87把他的眼睛蒙住，把他的手捆起来，捂住他的嘴从后面操他。那种失控感让他既兴奋又恐惧，他很久没那样兴奋过。87凶狠地操他，快感让他颤抖，让他不由自主地回忆。

他很快感到窒息，感到害怕。他求87松手，但87没放开他，他挣扎，87拉着他的脚踝把他拖回去。87捂住他的嘴，只在他濒临窒息时让他喘气，他只能在87允许他呼吸的时候呼吸。他无法自控地呜咽，发抖，觉得身体失去控制，在向某种比他更强大的力量屈服。他恐慌地想起有些死亡是一个漫长而充满痛苦的过程，他感到自己的眼泪流了出来，但87没理会，一直按自己的节奏操他，操到他哭着射出来。

那是他体会最深刻的一次高潮，绝望换来的是强烈得恐怖的快感，他知道自己永远不会忘记它。有很长一段时间，他牙齿打颤，耳中血液轰鸣，他只能抱着87发抖。87一边亲吻他，一边小声安慰他，叫他不要害怕，说自己不会伤害他。他意识到87很擅长这个，87知道怎么控制他。87知道他需要什么，能让他始终感到恐惧，始终处在崩溃的边缘，又感到极度的快感。而且87也喜欢这个，他看得出来。

那晚他失眠了。为什么他会向87提出这种要求？

他突然意识到他们已经很熟了。这无法避免，他们在一起待了五天，除了上床总还是得说话。他们聊了喜欢的书，喜欢的电影，印象最深的一次旅行。在如今这个时代，如果两个人已经了解了对方的这些喜好，基本上已经可以结婚了，对吧？

 

第二天，他们出门吃了饭，是他喜欢的三明治店，有很好的面包和芝士。87很有兴趣地在柜台前比较了一会儿，选了两种口味的芝士和一种西班牙风味的香肠，要老板加在他的三明治里。他没试过这样的搭配，但咬了第一口他就承认味道很棒。

87送他回家，他们在他楼下接吻。他有点不安，但那时街上没人，他也不觉得有邻居会故意躲在窗帘后注视冬天夜里空荡荡的街道。这个亲吻持续了很久，最后87放开他时，他双腿发软，几乎想开口邀请87回他公寓里去。87用手贴着他的脸，拇指抚摸了一下他的下嘴唇，笑了一下。他也笑了一下，于是他们又开始接吻。

他站在梧桐树下看对方离开。然后他回到家里，拿出手机，把87的号码设成黑名单。

他喝了点酒，很快就睡着了。

 

这是发生在圣诞节假期的事。

 

新年的第四周，他开始忙起来。1月16日，一具尸体在瓦伦河浮出水面。接下来一个月里，另外三个遇害者被发现，作案手段相同，死者都是高中生，离开家人或朋友后失踪，被囚禁数天，遭性侵和虐待，尸体被抛弃在野外。3月2日他们根据线索找到了嫌犯用过的车，发现了一个作案地点，和一具新的尸体。

这天下午他该向其他人做案情介绍。他来到会议室，发现组里的人已经弄好了照片墙。

他盯着照片里那张摆放在灰色背景里的空椅子，盯着扶手上的血迹和绳索，然后是旁边照片上的更多血迹、物证、尸体四肢捆绑的痕迹，大脑又自发地开始构建案发过程。他想把视线挪开，他不希望有人进来看见这幕觉得他是个痴迷于变态案件的变态，但有点困难。

他感到自己有点紧张，这样的照片总会让他紧张，但他一直掩饰得很好。他也有点兴奋。他知道这就是他一直在等待的那个案件。每个警察都会永远记得自己经手的某几个案件，对他来说，这就是其中一个。

他想得太专注，弗勒叫他才回过神。看清弗勒身边的人，他愣住了。

87。

过了差不多一整个世纪，他才肯承认那就是87。87穿着一件让他觉得眼熟的长风衣，两手插在口袋，用那种他已经见过的审视眼神注视着他。

他感到思绪混乱，四肢冰凉。

他听到弗勒说这案子联邦调查局派了人来。弗勒背出87的一堆头衔，然后把他介绍对方。

他声音干涩地说你好，87的回答让他看不出情绪，他友善地笑了笑。他们都没表现出认识对方，但他走开时感到有视线落在自己背上，让他脊背发寒。

他希望能马上从会议室消失，找个地方单独待着，把门反锁上，但他还是得做案情介绍。

当着被他放鸽子的约炮对象作报告，顺便消化一下有人插手他的案子的噩耗。

他抽空看了一眼87的身份资料。站在台上他目光不碰任何人，强迫自己把注意力集中在正在做的事上。他听到自己的报告一如既往的清晰明了有条理，但他的左手一直插在口袋里，手指反复摩擦硬币的纹路。

他知道87正注视他。这个操过他的人站在他的同事中间看着他。他手指冰冷，心跳很快。他感觉自己光着身子站在人群里，周围的人都在看他，87也在看他。所有人都知道。

他定了定神，用力按住硬币，希望自己看起来是全神贯注。

他该做什么？报告结束后的那一小会儿时间里，趁87在和弗勒说话，他盯着手中的文件问自己。

他得把这位证件编号尾数87的联邦探员的电话号码从手机黑名单里放出来，装作自己从没这样干过。他告诉自己这没什么，成年人都这样。

但在那之前，他还得跟87聊几句，趁所有人都在，自然点。他觉得自己能办到。这种尴尬很多人都遇到过，大家都处理得很好。他肯定也能办到。

他办到了。

 

但跟87单独待在他的办公室里还是让他感到缺氧。把咖啡递给87时，他的心跳开始变快，等到他们开始交谈，他还感到有股力量往下拉扯他的喉咙。

“还有什么？”87问。

“棕色头发，身材健壮，右脚11号，左脚10号半。这种绳结，”他挑出一张照片。“鉴证科的人今天送来报告说它在码头的装卸工人里流行。”

“你刚才已经说过了。”

他定了定神。“那就没有更新的消息了。”

“1月底你们发现了第三具尸体，你们当时没考虑过这是同一个凶手作案吗？”

他犹豫着。87的语气不算客气，他们两边常常推诿责任，但这次对方问得没错。他考虑过。从第二个受害者出现他就有这种感觉，他认为是同一个精神变态者干的，但没有证据支持他的猜测。他也不想跟87解释为什么他会有那种直觉。

“没有。第一具尸体是在水里发现的，有价值的线索很少，当时看起来任何犯罪类型都有可能。”

直到第四个受害者出现，上面才同意他把几个案件联系起来。

87盯着现场地板上的几条带状血迹，问这是怎么回事。

“凶手在受害者死后移动尸体，但目的是什么，目前不清楚。”

接下来很长一段时间，他们没说话，房间里只有87翻动资料的声音。

有人送来一箱材料，是他要的。他在外面靠近办公室的桌上把文件从箱子里取出来，一份份地清点，尽可能久地跟档案室的人聊了一会，然后捧着箱子回来，继续坐在87对面。

他把其中一个受害者家人的笔录按87的要求找出来，递给对方，两人谈了一阵，他看不出87对他们的进展有什么看法。然后他们又不说话了。他听到外面的人互相打招呼，下班离开。他随手拿起一份文件翻开，盯着上面的内容。

就这样又过了很久，他突然注意到右手反复按着笔盖，就马上放下它，但收回手前他在文件夹上摸了一下。

他平时也这么神经质吗？他希望87没留意到。

他又看了87一眼。

他办不到。

他还是感到紧张，既羞耻又紧张。

87会怎样看他？会觉得他是个婊子吗？当然了。那些画面争先恐后地涌出来。他是怎么求对方赶快操进来的，他记得很清楚。他觉得87的缄默其实就是一种指责。他的身体里住着一个婊子，他一直把它藏得很好，但现在它被人发现了。

他正坐在一个把他当作婊子的人面前。

他记起这个人的手臂有多强壮，身体有多沉重，还有那只难以撼动的手，在他求饶的时候毫不动摇地困住他，那种力量，在他的身体里冲撞的力量……可以撕裂他。他知道只要这个人想，就可以撕裂他。他们都清楚87有能力那样做。

87甚至可能会认为自己有权利那样做。

87想再体验那种感觉吗？听他哀求，让他畏惧，看到他崩溃……他不知道。他是真的不知道还是希望自己不知道？他的心跳更快了。他换了个姿势，用手掌挡住下巴。他知道自己现在脸色很难看。他感到嘴唇发凉，胃部筋挛，想要呕吐。

但他不能吐出来。他会被惩罚……

他感到周围变暗了。空气变冷了。他的眼睛被蒙住了。他回到了那张椅子上。他听到了笑声，脸上火辣辣地疼，有人扇他耳光。他应该被扇耳光，他叫得很放荡。他确实很放荡。他身上其他地方也疼。

但他们也夸他，说他做得很好，说他的身体很漂亮……

87突然抽出一张照片放在他面前，在他看清以前，血迹迎面朝他冲来，他仿佛听见一声尖叫。87问他为什么认为凶手是在其中一名受害者面前杀死了这个人。

他盯着照片，动脉血喷流在墙壁上留下的痕迹很醒目。他想起自己在上份报告里写了很多推测，这就是他的风格。但坦白说他也不想解释这个。

“他想吓唬他。”他喉咙发痒，想舔嘴唇，但他控制住了。他说得很慢，以免显得自己声音异常。“让人感到他有力量，畏惧他。”

“为什么你会这样想？”

因为他见过。

他抬起视线，强迫自己看着87。“只是直觉。”

他知道自己的表现很蹩脚。他推开椅子站起来，对87说他要出去下。

 

他用冷水洗了把脸，两手撑在洗手台上，对着镜子里的人出了会儿神。

他希望其他人没看出来他心神不宁。应该没有，大多数人都下班了，他走过来只遇上两个人，他还和他们聊了几句。

有很长一段时间，他盯着镜子里的自己，脑子一片空白。他可能放松了，什么都没想。然后他醒了过来，又感到了那种让他喉咙发痒的焦虑感。

他把双手紧握成拳，又强迫它松开。他觉得自己需要来点酒精，或是一场酣畅淋漓的性，最好两者一起。

他注视着镜子，等着看它会做出什么决定。他有一整晚时间，不管它想干什么，他都会答应，只要它明天放过他。他害怕这时候的自己，但他只能等它决定。

最后他看见自己深呼吸了几次，摸出手机。

他松了口气，拨了卡拉的电话。

“我爱上他了。”他停了一下，“我是说，我爱上了一个人。”

电话那头沉默了几秒。

于是他紧接着补充道：“我搞砸了。”

这句话出口的同时，他突然后悔了，他觉得自己不该打这个电话。

他马上把电话挂了。

他把手机调成静音，又出了一会神，然后盯着镜子里的人，取下领带装在口袋里。他解开衬衣第一颗扣子，挽起衣袖，开始把凉水泼到脸上，一直到镜子里的他看起来回复正常。

不知为什么，他突然平静下来了。

他拿起手机看了看，有三个卡拉的未接来电。他给卡拉发了条简讯，说自己会跟她的助理约时间，请卡拉别担心他。

他从洗手台上的纸盒里抽出几张纸，盯着自己，慢慢把脸上的水擦干，然后是脖子，然后是被弄湿的衬衣。他把用过的纸丢进纸篓，又抽出几张，开始慢条斯理地擦手指和手臂。

他从镜子里看到87走进来了。87走到他旁边，打开水龙头洗手，也从镜子里看着他。洗手间开着半扇窗，空气很凉，白炽灯光下他们的脸色都很古怪。

“嗨。”他盯着镜子里的87主动说。

87过了一会儿才回答。“嗨。”

“有事？” 他对着镜子问。

87有话要跟他私下谈，这很明显。但他宁愿在办公室里谈。

87挑了挑眉，他看不出87是什么意思。

“我说过要给你打电话。”他觉得笑一笑能让气氛轻松点，他就笑了。“但我觉得我们不该再联系。”

“我们能忘掉那件事吗？”他若无其事地偏了偏头，想起汉克说过他这个表示“我知道我应该对某事抱歉但我其实一点都不觉得抱歉”的表情很欠扁。

“我不想让人知道我操过办公室的人。”他盯着镜子里的87说。

“当然了。”87随意地说，顺手反锁了洗手间的门。

87把他推到墙上的时候他懵了。

坦白说他不记得自己有没有想过反抗。但他为什么要反抗？一整个下午他都在幻想87把他按在办公室的桌上操他，门外有很多人，他从百叶窗的叶片间看见他们的影子经过，87操得那样用力，让他感到自己下一秒就会尖叫出来。他常幻想这种会让自己感到羞耻的事。

等他回过神的时候他们已经在接吻，他被挤在墙壁和87身体间的狭小缝隙里。他感到自己立刻硬了。那瞬间他感到很害怕，既兴奋又害怕。他希望87马上操他，又害怕87在这里操他。他更怕自己求87在这里操他。

他们狂热地接吻，就像两个第一次背着家长干这种事的青少年。87的手伸进他的衣服，用力地挤压他的腰，捏他的屁股，然后松开他的皮带握住他，在他叫出声之前吻住他。87粗鲁地撸动他的阴茎，像撕咬一样吻他。他感到自己的嘴唇破了，血腥味溢满他们的口腔，快感让他头皮发麻，他竭力让自己别出声，他也不敢动，他浑身颤抖地想起自己对87做过同样的事，他想87是在惩罚他，所以他没有力气去反抗。

高潮来得快而猛烈，他射在87手上，发出几声抽噎般的鼻音。他的身体因紧绷太久又突然放松而脱力，发软地靠在87身上。

眩晕后是倦怠的平静，他有点恍惚，觉得后颈湿了，衣领贴着皮肤。他伸手摸了摸脸，发现自己出了很多汗。他推了一下87，示意87放开他，但87没松手。他意识到87一直看着他，就稍微别开脸。

他不想让人看到自己这副婊子样，但他也不想动，更不想说话。于是他闭上眼睛，靠在墙壁上慢慢吸气。87离开了一会儿，他听到87洗了手，然后又回来了，帮他穿好衣服，帮他整理了头发。然后87抱着他，说他们必须得谈谈。

脑子里有个声音说他不想谈。他只想找个房间把门关上，反锁起来。

但他闭着眼睛，靠在87肩膀上，疲倦地说好。

他感到87亲了他的额头，问他能不能走到停车场。

他说可以。


End file.
